Preston Jeremiah Cole
::"Wir kannten ihn, wir liebten ihn und letztendlich hassten wir ihn der fast-perfekte-Militärgott zu sein, von dem wir abhängig wurden." ::—Codename: SURGEON über Preston Cole Preston Jeremiah Cole (Dienstkennung 03956-26127-PC), galt neben Jacob Keyes als einer der besten Weltraumtaktiker. In den Laufe seiner Schlachten erwieß er sich als brillianter Taktiker, was ein Mythos um ihn schuf. Er starb am 18. April 2543 in der Schlacht von Psi Serpentis, seiner letzten erfolgreichen Schlacht und größten Sieg, wo er über 300 Allianzschiffe mit in den Tod riss.Halo 3: ODST MND Denkmal Biographie Frühes Leben Preston Jeremiah Cole wurde am 3. November 2470 auf der Erde in Mark Twain, Missouri geboren.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seite 414 Als Sohn von Jennifer Francine Cole und Troy Henry Cole, war er insgesamt das dritte von sieben Kindern (drei Schwestern und drei Brüder). Aufgewachsen war er selbst als schon frühreifes Kind. Sein Vater hatte weder Vorstrafen noch eine Militärische Karriere hinter sich gehabt und war ein Milchbauer ohne besonderen Eifer. Seine Mutter war schon wegen Proteste gegen Steuern im Alter von 21 Jahren verhaftet worden. Ihre Großväter kämpften noch in den Regenwald Kriegen, welche zeigten, dass die Familie Cole schon immer auf eine große Militärtradition zurückblickte.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seite 414 In der 5. Klasse zeigte Preston unter Mr. William Martins Vor-Algebra Klasse herausragende Ergebnisse. Trotz unter der Anschuldigung, dass Cole betrogen hätte, legte er noch einmal eine perfekte Prüfung ab. Diese gesamten Leistungen überlasteten aber meist, sodass er auch eines Tages von einem Sozialarbeiter nach Hause geschickt wurde. Im Alter von 14 Jahren, schrieb Cole im Unterricht ein Papier mit den Titel "Die Lebensfähigkeit der Ausgedehnten Kolonisation". Zwar war die Arbeit bei Miss Alexander nicht gut angekommen, jedoch sagte es fast schon prophetisch die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Kolonien und der Erde voraus.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 416-420 Cole plante später ein Marine des UNSCs zu werden. Jedoch wurde ihn, wegen seiner schlechten Noten, eine renommierten Militärakademie verwährt. Deswegen begann er als einfaches Crewmitglied.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 416-420 Frühere Karriere Am 21. September 2488 wurde er in der UNSC Marine eingetragen. Nach dem Abschluss des Unified Combined Military Boot Camp (UCMB)Sierra Largo und Vakuums- und Niedrig-Gravitationstrainings, war Cole der CMA Season of Plenty unterstellt. Auf dem Schiff formuliert er eine neue Art der Berechnung der Slipspace Eingabeparameter. Durch diese Arbeit und seiner Mühe wurde er für die Luna Officer Candidate School empfohlen.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Auf der Schule kam es zu einem Skandal, als die Tochter von Admiral Konrad Volkov, Inna Volkov, verschwand. Sie wurde kurz zuvor mit einem jungen Mann gesehen. Bald gebar sie ein Kind, welches wohl durch die Liebschaft entstanden ist. Am 7. Juni 2492 sollte er und fünf Kadetten auf die Inquiry gebracht und verhört werden. Jedoch wurde er nicht gefunden. Trotz der Anschuldigungen heiratete er sie zwei Monate später unter den Augen von Admiral Wolkow. Nach 2 Wöchigen Flitterwochen wurde er auf die UNSC Las Vegas versetzt. Sein Adoptivsohn Ivan Troy Cole wurde 12. Dezember 2492 geboren. In den nächsten acht Jahren hatten sie noch weitere zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Jedoch sah er sie später wegen den Konflikten in den Kolonien nicht.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Aufstände in den Kolonien Im Jahr 2494 wurde die UNSC Las Vegas zu den Callisto Zwischenfall geschickt. In diesem Jahr eroberten Aufständische die Korvett UNSC Callisto. Als Antwort entsandte das UNSC eine Kampfgruppe, bestehend aus den drei leichten Zerstörern UNSC Jericho, die UNSC Buenos Aires, und die Las Vegas, auf die Jagd des abtrünnigen Schiffes. Sowohl die Waffen waren ungetestet, als auch die Crew unerfahren. Vollkommen überrumpelt dadurch, dass die Rebellen einen Asteroiden mit einer Nuklearwaffe detonieren ließen, wurden die UNSC Las Vegas und UNSC Jericho schwer beschädigt und die UNSC Buenos Aires zerstört. Die Besatzung auf der Brücke der Las Vegas wurde durch die Detonation arbeitsunfähig oder sogar getötet. Cole übernahm daraufhin die Kontrolle. Er gab der Castillo ein Signal, welche zeigte, dass die Las Vegas sich ergebe und ließ eine Ares Rakete auf die Cargo Bay 5 bringen. Als die Castillo zu Andocken ansetzte, schoss er die Rakete ab, welche die Castillo kampfunfähig machte und sie zur Kapitulation zwang.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Nach den Geniestreich Coles, diskutierte das UNSC CENTCOM darüber, was man mit ihn machen solle. Man überlegt ob man ihm die Auszeichnung "Legion of Honor" verleihen oder ihn vor das Kriegsgericht schicken solle. Man entschied, dass es sich um einen Präzedenzfall handle. Cole versprach daraufhin, dass er niemals wieder kapitulieren werde, da ihn niemand mehr glauben würde.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Schon bald bekam wurde Cole zum Commander befördert und bekam die Kontrolle über eine Korvett, welche in den äußeren Kolonien patroullierte. Nach fünf Jahren, in denen Cole mehrere erfolgreiche Schlachten gegen die Rebellen führte, wurde er letztendlich zum Captain befördert. Er erhielt dadurch die Ehre, den ersten schweren Zerstörer zu kommandieren, welche mit der Magnetic Accelerator Cannon ausgerüstet war, die UNSC Gorgon. Cole führte das Schiff durch mehrere Operationen, wobei wohl sein verbissenster Gegner die UNSC Bellerophon/Bellicose war, eine gestohle Fregatt, welche Lyrenne Castilla unterstand. Cole hatte drei Begegnungen mit den Schiff. Die ersten Zwei entkam die Fregatte. In der Dritten erreichte Cole gerade einmal ein Unentschieden. Im weiteren Verlauf hatte Cole sich mit den Captian über mehrere Textnachrichten unterhalten und Verabredungen arrangiert.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Inna reichte im Jahr 2500 die Scheidung ein. Als Grund nannte sie die ständigen Einsätze in den Tiefen des Alls, welche Cole meist von der Familie abschnitt. Er selbst hielt es aber für wichtiger, die Menschheit zu dienen. Zwar schrieb Cole mehrere Briefe an die Kinder,jedoch schienen diese nie anzukommen. Inna hatte sie vermulich verbrannt.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Cole verbrachte mehrere Jahre damit, die Rebellen in den Äußeren Kolonien zu bekämpfen. Trotz der vielen Siege, die er gegen die Aufständischen erlangte, leidete er wegen der Scheidung an psychischen Problemen.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Cole nahm 2502 Urlaub und heiratete seine zweite Frau Lyrenne Castilla. Zu dieser Zeit wusste niemand, dass sie der Captain der Bellerophon war und ein Doppelleben führte. Nachdem der MND etwas über das Doppelleben von Castilla erfuhr, beorderten er Cole zurück nach Reach, weil seine Loyalität in Frage gestellt wurde. Nur durch seinen Ruf als Kriegsheld, durch das gute Zusprechen von Admiral Harold Stanforth und einigen guten und einflussreichen Freunden, wurde er nicht vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Nach einem gründlichen Verhör durch MND-Agenten, wobei Cole dort nichts preis gab, wurde er zur Erde an einem Schreibtischjob gesetzt. Wo er durch Vörderungen bald Konteradmiral wurde. Jedoch wurden all seine Vorschläge bezüglich der Verstärkung der UNSC-Flotten gegen die Aufständischen oder eine erneute Versetzung in den Weltraum abgelehnt. Dies nahm Cole wieder psychisch stark mit. Nach achtmonatiger Arbeit am Schreibtisch wurde ihm angeboten in den Vorruhestand zu gehen und ihn als Vizeadmiral zu beförden, welchem er zustimmte. In den nächsten 2 Jahren verschwand Cole aus der Öffentlichkeit und machte sich nur ab und zu publik, wie zum Beispiel die weitere Scheidung mit einer Frau. Seine Gesundheit litt unter zwei Herzinfarkten und am 11.Mai 2525 seine Leber durch ein geklontes Implantat ersetzt.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 436-446 Kampf gegen die Allianz Nachdem die UNSC Heracles als einziges überlebendes Schiff aus der Ersten Schlacht um Harvest entkam, verlangte der MND die Wiedereinstellung Coles um die bis dato größte Mobilmachung des UNSCs anzuführen. Cole stimmt nur wiederwillig zu. Die Kampfgruppe X-Ray bestand dabei aus 40 Schlachtschiffen. Er selbst bekam die Kontrolle über die UNSC Everest, einen Marathon-Kreuzer.Halo Wars: Genesis thumb|Cole greift zum ersten mal die Allianz an. Die Schlacht um Harvest stellte sich aber als desaster herraus und Cole selbst stand kurz davor, seine Truppen zurück zu ziehen. Er erinnerte sich an den Angriff auf Chi Cheti VI und deren dort errungenen Informationen über die Allianztechnologien. Er Beschoss das Schiff zuerst mit allen MAB-Geschützen und benutzte dann die Atomraketen um es entgültig zu zerstören. Während Schlacht wurden jedoch 13 Schiffe von ihm zerstört.Halo Wars: Genesis Nachdem Cole zur Erde zurrückkehrte, wurde er durch UNSCs Propaganda als Held gefeiert. Er hätte dabei lediglich eine Rebellion auf Harvest beendet. Auch die Kolonien Second Base und Green Hills wurden auch von der Allianz verglast, jedoch wurde dies vertuscht. Kurz darauf wurde er zum Admiral befördert. Später ging der MND an die Öffentlichkeit mit der Invasion der Allianz. Cole wurde nun ein größere Flotte genemigt und sollte nun alle wichtigen Operationen in den Äußeren Kolonien, weitere fünf Jahre, anführen.Halo Wars: Genesis thumb|Schlacht von Alpha Aurigae Es folgten Schlachten wie die Schlacht von Alpha Aurigae, in der Cole im Oktober 2526 siebenunddreißig Schiffe verlor, jedoch zwölf Allianzschiffe zerstören konnte und die Schlacht von Xi Bootis A um 2528, in der Cole 30 Schiffe verlor und nur 8 Allianzschiffe zerstört wurden.Halo Wars: Genesis Während der Schlacht um den Großen Bär um 2530 schaffte es Cole einen lebenden Sangheili gefangen zu nehmen und diesen zu befragen. Er fand heraus, dass die Allianz kaum etwas über Kolonien oder Technologie des UNSCs wisse. Cole begann daraufhin das berühmte Cole-Protokoll zu verfassen. 2531 schaffte es Cole entgültig Harvest zurück zu erobern.Halo Wars: Genesis Weitere Karriere und Tod Cole wurde wohl nach 2531 noch einmal zum Vize-Admiral degradiert. Wie es dazu kam, ist unbekannt. Am 18. April 2543 schlug Cole seine letzte Schlacht. Seine Flotte, Kampfgruppe India, welche aus 162 Kriegsschiffe bestand traf nahe dem Gasgiganten Viperidae im Psi Serpentis System auf eine feindliche Allianzflotte von 100 Schiffen. Er beschloss seine Flotte aufzuteilen und um den Planeten zu umgehen. Als die Allianz es ihm nach tat, spaltete sie ihre Kräfte dadurch. Cole vereinte seine Flotte schnell wieder und griff die beiden Teile einzeln an. So verlor die Allianz Zweidrittel ihrer Flotte.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 476-482 Die Allianz formierte sich neu und war dabei Coles Flotte anzugreifen, als plötzlich mehrere Schiffe von Rebellen aus den Slipspace sprangen und einmal durch die Allianzflotte fegten. Sogleich verschwanden aber wieder die Schiffe. Vermutungen gehen davon aus, dass der Anführer der Rebellen Coles ehemalige Liebhaberin Lyrenne Castilla war. Als Cole sich um die restlichen Schiffe kümmern wollte, sprang jedoch, von ihm unerwartet, 200 weitere Allianzschiffe aus dem Slipspace um die angeschlagene Flotte zu verstärken. Die Kampfgruppe India zog sich zurück. Cole verlangte, dass sie sich vom Planeten entferne. Die UNSC Everest mit Cole blieb jedoch da. Er ließ alle unnötigen Systeme abschalten, öffnete die Raketensilos und stürzte sich in Viperidae. Die Allianzflotte ignorierte ihn und raste auf Kampfgruppe India zu. Cole öffnete daraufhin sein Com und richtete sich an die Allianz:Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 476-482 :Hör mir zu, Allianz. Ich bin Vize-Admiral Preston J. Cole, Commander des menschlichen Flaggschiffs Everest. Ihr behauptet, zu den heiligen und glorreichen Erben des Universums zu gehören? Ich spucke auf Ihrer sogenannten Heiligkeit. Ihr wagt es, uns ungeeignet zu beurteilen? Nachdem ich persönlich mehr als dreihundert ihrer "eitlen Schiffe" in die Hölle geschickt habe? Nachdem ich in ihre kollektiven Hintern auf Harvest - nicht nur einmal - sondern gleich zweimal getreten habe? Wenn ich danach gehe, sind wir die würdige Erben. Wenn sie anders denken, können sie kommen und versuchen zu beweisen, dass ich falsch liege. Die Allianzschiffe ignorierten die Kampfgruppe India, drehten um und stürzten sich auf die Everest. Sie jedoch stürzte sich tief in den Gasgiganten, so das die Gravitation einen direkten Treffer verhinderte. Cole selbst aber konnte mit der eigenen Antriebskraft nicht mehr hinaus. Noch ein letztes mal wendete er sich an die Allianz: :Das ist alles was ihr könnt? Schaut, was ein einziger unwürdiger Mensch tun kann! Anstatt auf die Allianzflotte zu feuern, schoss Cole alle Waffen der Everest auf den Gasgiganten. Der komprimierte Wasserstoffkern des Planeten explodierte dadurch. Es bildete sich ein brauner Zwerg, welche eine Micro-Nova erzeugte und jedes Allianzschiff, vermutlich einschließlich der Everest, zu Staub zerfallen ließ.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 476-482 Mythos und Erbe Coles Das Denkmal im MND Hauptgebäude in [[Neu Mombasa.|thumb]] Nach Coles Tod wurde der 28. Juli 2543 zum Trauertag der Menschheit, welches den Verlust eines der größten Helden des UNSCs bedauerte. Im HIGHCOM Hauptquartie existiert ein Gemälde, welches den Namen Admiral Cole's Last Stand trägt. Es zeigt ihm in der Schlacht von Psi Serpentis.Halo: Erstschlag Seite 100 Im Dezember 2552 veröffentlichte ein MND Angestellter mit dem Codenamen surgeon, dass die KIs Phönix und Glanzlos alle Informationen zu der Schlacht von Psi Serpentis verarbeitet hatten. Ihre Analys ergab, dass zu 89,7% Cole durch einen Notfall-Slipspacesprung der Explosion entkam. Man vermutete, dass Cole weiter auf einer unbekannten Kolonie seinen Ruhestand genoss und dass, so wie er sich es immer gewünscht hatte, als Bauer. Die Suche vom MND jedoch, ihn zu finden und ihn zu überreden wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen, blieb erfolglos.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Seiten 486-487 Das Cole-Protokoll, welches er verfasste, wurde noch bis 2552 verwendet. Vermutlich sogar nach dem Fund der Erde, um noch bisher unentdeckte Kolonien, vor der Allianz zu verteidigen.Halo 2 Level: Station Kairo '' Cole-Protokoll thumb|Preston verfasst das Protokoll, welches Millionen Leben rettet. ''Siehe Hauptartikel: United Nations Space Command Notfall Prioritäts Auftrag 098831A-1 Der United Nations Space Command Notfall Prioritäts Auftrag 098831A-1 wurde von Cole nach dem Verhör eines Eliten entwickelt. Aus dem schwer verletzten Eliten konnte er bis vor seinen Tod mehrere Informationen herrausfinden, wie, dass ihre Feinde sich selbst als, grob Übersetzt, die Allianz hieß. Auch fand er herraus, dass die Allianz kaum etwas über die Menschen wisse. Er entschied, dass es nur durch Zufall, Gefangennahme oder Enterung von Schiffen der Allianz möglich sei, menschliche Welten zu finden. Zumindest einen dieser Faktoren versuchte er auszuschalten. Der Haupteil des Protokolls zeigt das Verfahren, was im Falle einer Niederlage zu tun ist. Demnach soll das Schiff in den unbekannten Raum führen, wodurch es die Allianz von Kolonien weg lockt, anstatt sie hinen zu führen. Für die Crew ist dies jedoch meist das Todesurteil, da sie keine Möglichkeit haben, der Allianz zu entkommen. Das Protokoll half den Kolonien länger zu überleben, wobei diese im laufe der Zeit von der Allianz überrant wurden. Jedoch wurde der Krieg von den restlichen knapp 210 Kolonien um weitere 20 Jahre verlängert.Halo Kampf um die Zukunft Level: Pillar of Autumn '' Taktiken Cole überlegt, wie er die Schlacht um Harvest gewinnen kann.|thumb ::"Kapitulation, ganz wörtlich, ist keine Option mehr für mich."'' ::—Cole nach seiner ersten gewonnenen Schlacht. Preston Cole war ein hervorragender Weltraumtaktiker. Er schien mit den gegeben Informationen meist zu unkonventionellen Kriegstaktiken überzugehen. Sein Vorgehen war dabei meist subtil und unvorhersehbar. In den meisten Fällen ließ er den Gegner wissen, was er vor hatte. Er nutzt meist die taktische Überlegenheit des Gegners um diesen mit einen schnellen Vergeltungsschlag kampfunfähig zu machen. Er schreckte jedoch nicht davor zurück, eigene Großflotten zu führen und damit erfolgreich gegen die Allianz vorzugehen. Cole verabscheute jedoch die Kapitulation als Vorwand für seine Taktiken. Nicht, weil er dadurch vielleiht als ein Feigling dastehen würde, sondern weil für dies ihn eine zu offensichtliche Variante war. Er setzte auf eine loyale Crew, welche er zu gerne alle selbst persönlich ausgewählt hätte. Im Kampf bewahrte er ständig Ruhe und überlegte sich Entscheidungen meist zweimal. Trotzdem hatte er auch die Fähigkeit auf Veränderungen im Kampf schnell und brutal zu reagieren. Persönlichkeit Coles Art war ruhig und überlegt, wodurch er meist als weiser und durchdachter Mensch erschien. Er sah seine Pflicht nicht direkt dem UNSC, sondern der Menschheit gegenüber. Dadurch war es ihm vermutlich meist egal, ob er gegen Protokolle oder anderes Verstöße. Er war selbst ein äußer ehrgeiziger Mensch. Seine Arbeit strengte ihn meist so an, dass er bei längerem Druck unter psychischen Stress litt. Dies schien aber nicht bei Raumkämpfen der Fall zu sein. Cole schien in seiner Art eine innere Ruhe auszustrahlen, ähnlich wie sein Vater einst. Sein Ehrgeiz und den Sinn zur Rebellion hatte er jedoch vermutlich von seiner Mutter geerbt. Cole misstraute meist Autoritäten vermutlich dadurch, weil er von diesen meistenttäuscht wurde. Auch den MND sah er als einen misstrauischen Partner an. Er hatte meist jedoch spätestens bei den Erfolgen gegen die Allianz immer seine eigenen Interessen durchsetzen. Vor allem dank seiner Popularität. Gallerie Datei:ColesZuhause.jpg|Coles Zuhause vor dem Allianz-Menschen Krieg. Datei:VerhoerCole.jpg|Cole verhört einen Eliten. Datei:ColesFlotte.jpg|Coles Flotte am 3. Januar 2531 Cole_on_Everest_Bridge.png|Cole auf seine Flagschiff UNSC Everest Quellen *'Halo Kampf um die Zukunft' *'Halo 2' *'Halo 3: ODST' *'Halo: Erstschlag' *'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe' *'Halo Wars: Genesis' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:UNSC Admiral